A Thousand Years
by gothicamylee
Summary: Ino yang masih terbayang-bayang sosok sasuke selalu membuat dirinya sedih. Namun Kiba yang selalu menjadi teman cekcok pada suatu misi ke Iwagakure Ino perlahan menyukai kiba atau bahkan mencintai nya ? Apa yang terjadi selama misi berlangsung ? Akan kah Kiba membalas perasaannya ? DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !
1. Mutt and Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. All character belongs to Masashi Kisimoto©

Main pair: Kiba x Ino

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, language, don't like don't read !

Language : Indonesian

* * *

Sore itu di pinggir sungai desa aku duduk dan menangis sendirian. Aku tahu aku ini seorang ninja tapi aku ini masih manusia. Aku bisa menangis juga ketika aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku mengingat sosok laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan mata _Onyx_ nya. Tatapan yang begitu dingin dan kosong. Aku mengharapkan dia menjadi seseorang yang ingin berbagi dengan ku tapi dia tidak pernah melihat ku. Apakah aku kurang menarik ? Dari lamunan ku itu aku tersadarkan oleh suara laki-laki yang ku pikir aku mengenalnya. Aku membalikan badanku dan tebak siapa ?

"Hey, tidak baik kau melamun apalagi sendirian"

"Heh, maksudmu apa _dog-breath"_

"Princess Flower, maksud ku kau tidak boleh melamun. Ketika musuh tiba-tiba datang kau akan mati sia-sia."

"Ugh, _you mangy mutt_. Menyebalkan sekali ya ! kau ini sama seperti naruto !"

"Terus, masalah ?"

"Iya, kau menyebalkan"

"Stop act like a bitch"

"Apa ? kau … ulangi lagi Inuzuka !"

"Aku bilang BITCH !"

Lalu kiba kabur dengan anjingnya yang besar itu di sampingnya. Tidak ku sangka Kiba yang tidak pernah ku perhatikan sejak kecil kini ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang ku pikir tampan, manis, dan _hot ?_ Aku mengejarnya dengan ekspresiku marah-marah. Kiba malah ke asyikan aku mengejarnya tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kios Ichiraku Ramen dan aku melihat Shino di hadapannya.

"Kiba, Ino. Godaime-sama ingin menemui kalian. Dia menunjuk kita untuk melakukan misi"

"Apa ? Misi ?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Godaime-sama sudah menunggu"

"Hai"

Aku, kiba dan shino bergegas menuju ruang hokage. Ketika di depan pintu ruang hokage shino mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk !"

Lalu kami masuk dan aku melihat ada Kurenai-senpai di sini. Kami berjalan sampai depan meja hokage.

"Kali ini akan ku berikan tugas untuk kalian. Misi kali ini adalah menjaga seorang pangeran di desa Iwagakure. Dari laporan yang ku dapat disana terjadi kekacauan seperti beberapa bandit dan sekelompok perampok menyerang desa. Pangeran itu akan membawakan sebuah benda penting menuju Amegakure. Ingat, jangan sampai gagal ! mengerti ?"

"Hai"

"Aku ingin hari ini kalian berangkat"

"A-apa ? Tidak bisa ! hari hampir malam ini !" sangkal kiba.

"Kau membantah uang mu ku potong 20% !"

"T-tidak. Baiklah baiklah aku pergi hari ini."

"Kau Aburame Shino akan menjadi pemimpin kelompok."

Shino mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage. Aku yang sedari tadi bingung baru tersadar aku satu kelompok dengan Kiba ? mengapa aku harus di pasangkan dengan dia ?

"Sepertinya misi kali ini akan menyebalkan, this _dog breath_ikut juga"

"Apa maksud mu ? Kau tidak suka ? Aku pun tidak suka Princess ! Silahkan kau protes saja"

"Kalian berdua bekerja sama lah atau aku akan memaksa kalian melakukan sesuatu ayng kalian tidak ingin kan"

"Hey shino aku tidak takut ! mau bagaimana pun si pirang ini tidak akan berhenti mengoceh"

"Heh, bukannya kamu ya yang gak bisa berhenti mengoceh dan mengejek ku"

"Kau yang duluan, kau memanggil ku mangy mutt, kau memanggil ku _dog breath_ dan kau bitch"

"Apa kata mu ?"

Aku dan Kiba selalu saling merecoki satu sama lain. Di tengah pertengkaran shino menggetok kepalaku dan kepala kiba.

"Berisik. Sekarang kalian ambil barang-barang kalian dan temui aku 15 menit lagi di depan gerbang"

"Baiklah."

"Ino, kau tidak perlu membawa tenda. Kiba mempunyai tenda yang muat lima orang dan jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengapa-ngapakan mu"

"Eh ? Tidak tidak, aku perempuan sendirian. Kau gila ?"

"Sudahlah shino, mungkin dia ingin membawa bawaan yang berat dan membuat pundaknya yang tegap itu menjadi bungkuk seperti nenek-nenek. Dia pikir dia kuat untuk perjalanan lama"

Aku memikirkan dan membayangkan kata-kata kiba. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dia katakan.

"Eh eh, baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kalian macam-macam, akan ku hajar kalian semua"

"Percayalah, kita tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan"

"Okey. Ya udah jangan banyak bacot, tunggu apa lagi"

"Hai"

Aku pergi kerumahku dan mulai mengambil baju tidur, sandal, hand body, sun block, minyak wangi dan peralatan lain. Tas ku hampir penuh dan agak besar. Aku keluar rumah tergesa-gesa sambil pamit pada ayahku.

"Tou-san aku pergi dulu. Hokage sama memintaku untuk misi di iwagakure, aku bersama Shino dan Kiba. Aku pergi Tou-san"

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang utama desa konoha. Aku tahu aku sudah lewat 2 menit dari waktu yang di tentukan shino tapi aku yakin mereka pasti ngaret juga kan ? Dengan baju dan setelan rok warna ungu serta sepatu ninjaku dengan menyakukan tanganku melirik suasana desa. Aku tidak melihat sakura dan Naruto serta yang lain. Mungkin mereka sedang dalam misi. Ketika aku sampai di depan gerbang mataku terbelalak melihat shino dan kiba sudah menunggu dan memasang wajah kesal. Kiba yang menyender pada anjing besarnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya menatapku dengan sedikit amarah.

"Kau tahu, kau sudah melewatkan 5 menit. Kita janji 15 menit kau 20 menit. Lady Ngaret"

"Apa kau bilang Inuzuka ?"

"Lady Yamanaka Ngaret"

Pertengkaran hampir terjadi tapi shino melerai dan main lari saja. Aku, kiba dan akamaru berlari menyusul Shino yang sudah pergi duluan

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mind to review ? Maaf ya ceritanya garing dan geje. 2 atau 3 hari kedepan aku update next chapter nya. please kritik dan saran yang membangun. ini fic pertamaku. hehe, thanks yang udah mau baca fic pertama aku ini. see u ;)


	2. unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. All character belongs to Masashi Kisimoto©

Main pair: Kiba x Ino

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, language, EYD berantakan, don't like don't read !

Language : Indonesian

* * *

Aku berlari hampir 2 km dimulai dari keberangkatan ku di gerbang konoha dan sekarang aku ada di tengah-tengah hutan bersama dua orang laki-laki. Yang satu dingin dan membosankan, Yang satunya berisik, _loudmouth,_ dan aku dengan dirinya selalu saja bertengkar. Sungguh ini menyebalkan ! yang lebih menyebalkan lagi mereka berlari lebih cepat dari ku bahkan Akamaru pun berlari sejajar dengan Kiba. Aku mulai engos-engosan dan kecapean. Kaki ku seperti nya sudah mulai gempor nih.

"Shino, bisa kita berhenti sebentar … aku cape banget !"

"yang benar saja Ino, kau ini kunoichi dan baru segini juga kau sudah lelah ?"

"_mutt_ aku juga manusia tau ! aku cape banget… mana berat tas ku ini… da- dan…"

**Braaaakkkk !**

* * *

***3****rd**** POV***

"Suara apa itu ?" Tanya Shino.

Kiba menoleh kebelangkan dan melihat ino terjatuh pingsan di tanah. Dia mendesah dan berjalan mendekati Ino. Akamaru yang berjalan di samping nya mengibas-ngibas kan buntut nya dan menggesekan kepalanya ke kaki Kiba. Kiba yang tidak tega melihat Ino dia menggendong nya ala _bridal style_.

"Shino, sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu. Aku khawatir ini akan berujung buruk bila kondisi dia seperti ini"

"Hn, baiklah. Kita berhenti disini. Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun"

Kiba mengangguk dan mencari pohon untuk bersandar. Setelah menemukannya ia duduk dan menempatkan kepala ino di paha nya sebagai pengganti bantal. Ia menaruh kepalanya dengan perlahan dan merapikan sebagian rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kiba bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi rambut nya dan wangi badannya.

_Dia beraroma bunga jamine dan cherry. Entah mengapa dia terlihat sangat cantik ketika tertidur seperti ini dan jujur saja aromanya sangat menggoda. Ah tidak ! dia itu kan merepotkan lagi pula yang ada di otak nya hanya Sasuke atau Shikamaru. Yah terserahlah aku bingung._ Kata Kiba dalam pikirannya sambil menatap wajah Ino. Sesekali ia mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut dan ketika ia menyetuh bibirnya …

**Degg … Degg…**

Hatinya menjadi bedegup lebih kencang dan membuatnya gugup. Jika ia sudah kehilangan akal sehat nya mungkin dia sudah memakan Ino saat itu juga, tapi disisi lain ia tau dia itu tak lebih hanya _teammate nya _ saja dan sekaligus _rival_ bebuyutannya.

Shino yang sedari tadi diam terduduk memandangi Kiba dan Ino ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di raut wajah Kiba. Tak berpikiran untuk bertanya ia memilih diam dan mungkin ia mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat nya itu. Akamaru terdiam di dekat Ino dan menggesekan kepalanya ke lengan Ino yang terbaring lemah. Tak lama setelah itu Ino terbangun dan orang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah…. _Wajah Kiba ?_ Ia menggangkat dirinya untuk duduk dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Hati-hati kau ini masih belum pulih sudah seenaknya saja terbangun kasar seperti itu"

"K-ki-kiba, apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

* * *

***Ino's POV***

Apa kiba melakukan sesuatu padaku tadi ? mengapa aku tertidur di pahanya, dan dia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya setengah tertidur. Shino, dia terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Apa yang kiba lakukan padaku ? dan apa dia pura-pura tidak tahu ?

"Heh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau memperkosa ku kan ? sampai-sampai aku tidur dip aha mu ?"

"A-apa kau bilang ? TIDAK ! mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sendiri tidak mau dan apa kau gila melakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini ? Shino disini dan dia hanya melihat ? Dari mana asal pikiran _pervert _mu itu ? Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal kotor itu ! ingat itu. Aku yang membantu mu pingsan dan mebiarkan mu ber istirahat tapi kau berpikiran buruk padaku ? hah, tidak ku sangka !"

"K-kibaa…."

"Apa ?" dengan nada membentak.

Kiba marah padaku ? Mengapa aku sangat takut melihat ia marah seperti itu ? aku belum pernah melihat dia marah dengan serius seperti itu. Apa memang aku yang terlalu kurang ajar ? Sepertinya aku yang salah ya. Aku mendesah dan mendekatinya mencoba membujuknya. Aku memasang jurus andalan ku. Puppy eyes !

"Kiba-kun Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu. Maaf"

"A-apa ? ulangi ?"

"Haruskah ?"

"Hn"

"Gomen Kiba-kun. Gomeeeeen" berkata setengah berteriak dan hampir menangis. Aku tahu kiba tidak suka melihat air mata perempuan. Tapi dalam situasi tertentu ia akan bersikeras untuk berlaku adil. Aku tahu itu karena ketika aku menangisi sasuke dia terlihat seperti marah dan sedih juga pada saat itu.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku maaf kan. Lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkan mu. Itu kata-kata yang menjengkel kan dalam hidup ku. Lebih baik kau memanggil ku _mutt _atau_ dog breath _dari pada kau menuduhku melakukan hal yang tidak di setujui kedua belah pihak dan.. kami – sama aku tidak pernah mau melakukannya !"

"M-maaf kan aku kibaa"

"Sudaaah. Kalian berdua nanti saja drama nya. Sekarang kita kembali kemisi. Kikai ku agak gelisah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu akan terjadi jika kita tetap disini. Ayo, kita pergi"

"Tunggu. Kita pasang bunshin dulu sebelum pergi untuk jaga-jaga."

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan memegang pohon sebagai penopan tubuh ku tapi kaki ku tepat nya betis ku sakit sekali, sepertinya ketika pingsan aku jatuh sangat keras dan membuat beberapa otot cedera. Sial ! aku mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya tapi gagal aku terjatuh. Aku ingin menangis.

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati. Kaki mu sakit ya ?"

"Ya, sepertinya ada beberapa otot yang cedera. I-ini… aku tidak bisa, ber-berdiri"

Aku mencoba lagi berdiri tetapi gagal. Karena rasa nyeri itu menguasai kaki sebelah kiri ku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut serta aroma yang memanjakan penciuman hidung ku. Aku menyukai wangi itu dan kelembutanya membuatku nyaman tapi sesuatu memegang pantat ku dan sepertinya tangan. Ya tangan yang hangat dan aku merasa aku agak lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Akamaru, kau bawakan tas kami ya, tidak apa-apa kan ? Ini tidak lebih berat dari apa yang aku bawa kali ini.

"Woof … Woof" sahut akamaru tanda ia setuju.

"Ayoo, baiklah… kita mulai lagi kedalam misi !"

Tunggu, jadi sekarang aku … aku digendong kiba ? Apa ? Di gendong ? Jadi apa yang kurasakan tadi itu adalah… tubuh Kiba ? jujur saja aku sangat menyukai aroma badannya dan sisi kelembutannya. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Inuzuka akan memperlakukan wanita dengan baik melebihi seorang Nara Shikamaru. Ku pikir !

* * *

RnR please :) aku menerima banget kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^ ini chapter kedua yang kutulis. ^^ Thanks for reading and Enjoy it ! :)


	3. It beats different than usual

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. All character belongs to Masashi Kisimoto©

Main pair: Kiba x Ino

Rated : M (skip this chapter if you mind it)

Warning : Typo, language, much mistake. don't like don't read !

Language : Indonesian

#**Note : **Maaf baru update sekarang ... akhir-akhir ini Gothica lagi sibuk sekolah dan Gothica baru sembuh dari sakit nih.. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang... :( Gomen .. Ya udah deh tidak banyak bicara, selamat membaca dan Enjoy ! Terimakasih juga buat Author lain yang udah review chapter aku sebelumnya. Chapter ini juga mungkin agak pendek but hopefully you guys enjoy the story.. thanks ! :)

* * *

Aku masih berada dalam pangkuannya. Kiba tidak mengeluh akan berat badan ku. Berada di tengah hutan dan di gendong oleh kiba rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Aku menaruh dagu ku di pundaknya.

"Kiba-kun maaf kan aku ya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Bisik ku dengan lirih di telingannya

"Sudah ku maaf kan. Lain kali kau tidak boleh berpikir sendirian seperti itu."

"I-iya. Gomen"

Kiba melihat kearah wajahku melewati ujung matanya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh nya sedikit gemetar dan dia memalingkan pandangannya kea rah Shino yang berlari di depannya. Shino menatap kelangit dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya waktu bergulir cepat sebaiknya kita berhenti disini dan menginap disini. Kita tidak bisa meneruskan perjalanan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini"

"Baiklah tapi cari dulu tempat yang bagus. Ini jauh dari sungai kalau begini kita kesulitan untuk memasak air untuk sekedar minum"

"Hn" jawab shino sambil melangakah kan kakinya mencari tempat yang tepat.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian shino menemukan sungai dengan air yang jernih dan tenang. Kiba menurunkan ku dari pangkuannya dengan lembut. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tenda dari tasnya. Shino membantu Kiba mendirikan tenda. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berusaha membuatkan tenda dan mengambil beberapa kayu untuk membuat api unggun. Aku merasa tidak berguna di team ini, hanya bisa menyusahkan mereka saja.

"Tenda nya sudah jadi. Ino, kau mau tidur duluan ?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Hm, baiklah. Ya sudah kau ganti baju"

Aku mencoba memaksakan berjalan tapi tidak bisa. Aku melurus kan kaki ku dan mengeluarkan chakra hijau sebagai pengobatan medis ku. Rasa nyeri nya sudah menghilang sedikit-sedikit aku sudah bisa mulai berjalan sendiri. Aku masuk kedalam tenda dan mengambil piyama tidur ku.

"Kiba, Shino awas ya kalau kau mengintip aku hajar kalian !"

"Apa? Tidak aku tidak akan mengintip mu sedikit pun!" jawab kiba agak nyolot

"Aku tidak tertarik" jawab shino ketus

Aku menutup seleting tenda dan mulai mengganti baju ku. Dengan tindakan jaga-jaga aku melakukannya dengan cepat tapi entah setan apa yang memasuki otaku, aku malah sengaja membiarkan 2 kancing tidak di kancingkan untuk menggoda _kiba ?_ Aku membuka resleting tenda dan keluar dari tenda bergabung dengan shino dan kiba yang sedang asik makan ramen instan. Kiba yang tadinya serius pada makanannya kini matanya terarah kepada dadaku yang memperlihatkan belahan dadaku. Ekspresi wajah nya yang tercengang dan terlihat seperti sedang menelan ludah nya membuatku malah semakin menginginkan menggodanya lebih jauh. Shino yang sedang makan dia malah tidak memperdulikan hal ini, dia asik sendiri dengan ramennya.

***Kiba's POV***

Maksud Ino ini apa ? dia sengaja memperlihatkannya atau dia memang tidak tahu ? tapi kenapa dia harus menatap ku seperti itu ? Damn ! ini misiku yang terburuk ku pikir. Aku tidak bisa serius jika terus- terusan seperti ini dan masalahku sekarang mengapa _Adik kecil ku_ jadi terbangun ? Ino sungguh aku ingin memakan mu kali ini.

"Kiba, kau kenapa?"

"Eh? I-ino… tidak kenapa kenapa, hehe.. ya tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"Lah ? Kenapa kau jadi bicara seperti itu?"

"huh?"

Sialan ! Ino membuatku membatu gerogi. Mengapa aku harus satu tim dengan wanita seperti dia ? Kami-sama ini mimpi buruk. Apa kali ini ujian bagi diriku sendiri. Ino apa kau sedang bermain-main dengan pikiran ku? Kenapa harus sekarang? Shikamaru benar ini sangat merepotkan !

"Kiba?" Ino menepuk pundak ku. Tangan halus itu dan jari-jarinya yang _errr…_ kupikir itu sexy.

"Eh, emm.. Ino sepertinya aku ingin tidur duluan. Selamat malam"

***Shino's POV***

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di pikirkan mereka berdua ini. Beberapa jam lalu mereka bertengkar dan sekarang mereka saling menggoda. Ini sangat merepotkan. Kenapa tidak langsung saja ? Ini terlalu bertele-tele. Sebaiknya aku saja yang memulai supaya mereka tidak berlama-lama seperti ini.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau juga tidur sekarang karena besok kau butuh energy yang banyak dan pemulihan luka mu"

"Tapi kau tidak akan tidur?"

"Aku akan pergi tidur setelah menenangkan kikai ku dan melatihnya kembali, aku sambil berjaga-jaga"

"Hmm begitu, baiklah aku tidur sekarang. Good night shino"

"Hn"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke semak-semak. Aku tidak mengerti apa Ino sengaja atau lupa untuk menutup tenda tapi sejauh mataku memandang aku melihat sekarang ino terduduk di samping Kiba dan dia menatap nya ? Aku bisa melihat Ino menyentuh wajah Kiba dan tunggu Kiba terbangun ! Kacau bisa-bisa adu mulut ini terjadi lagi.

"_maksudmu apa Ino melakukan itu"_

"_Maaf k-kiba … aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku sangat menginginkannya"_

"_Kau membuatku menderita Ino"_

"_Maksudmu ?"_

"_Kau sudah membangunkan Kiba kecil sejak kau mengganti baju mu dan kau membuatnya tidak tertidur kembali !"_

"_Aku tidak mengerti dan apa maksudmu Kiba kecil"_

"_Ino, Baka !"_

"_Kuso !"_

Kata-kata itu yang aku dengar. Mereka saling meneriaki satu sama lain dan aku juga masih sedikit ragu dengan Kiba kecil nya itu dan seketika aku melihat pemandangan yang mecengangkan. Ino menyentuh _senjata_ Kiba ? Mataku melebar di balik kacamata hitam ku. Tidak ku sangka mereka melakukan sejauh ini.

***Ino's POV***

Aku menyentuh Kiba kecil dan sungguh ini tidak kecil ! Aku terdiam dan masih menaruh tanganku di sekitar Kiba kecilnya mematung tak bergerak. Kiba tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia memandang tangan ku yang masih membeku memegang Adik nya itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki dari arah semak-semak. Sontak aku melepas tangan ku ketika melihat Shino berjalan menuju tenda. Aku membaringkan tubuh ku dengan asal di sebelah kiba dan menarik selimut ku. Aku melihat kiba sedang berpura-pura tidur dan Adiknya sepertinya sudah tertidur lagi tapi di satu sisi aku lebih merasa senang melihatnya terbangun dan ingin sekali melihatnya. Setiap inci kulit ku merasa terbakar dan jantungku memompa darah ku lebih cepat dari normal nya. Mengapa aku seperti ini ? Ketika Sasuke selalu berada di dekat ku, aku tak pernah merasa kan hal ini. Semua perasaan yang aku rasakan untuk Kiba tidak pernah aku alami sebelum nya. Ada apa dengan diriku ?

Aku memejamkan mataku tapi tetap tidak bisa ditambah lagi Shino mematikan cahaya dalam tenda. Mala mini terasa lebih dingin dan Angin berhembus kencang. Terdengar suara gigi saling beradu dan badan ku bergetar. Ya itu suara gigi ku, aku menggigil kedinginan. Selimut ini tidak cukup untuk membuatku hangat. Kiba menyalakan lampu senternya dan Shino terbangun pula. Apa aku menggigil terlalu hebat sehingga membangunkan mereka ?

"Kau kenapa Ino ? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shino.

"A-aku … B-baik s-s-saja !" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Ino pig ? Kau menggigil kedinginan. Gigi-gigi mu yang saling beradu itu sangat memperlihatkan bagaimana kau kedinginan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa berbohong ? Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Huh, _troublesome !_" Kata Kiba.

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata kiba. Dia peduli padaku ? Mengapa Shino tidak seperti Kiba. Di matanya aku dapat melihat ke khawatiran.

"Kikai ku cukup menghangatkan kalau kau mau aku bisa membagikan sebagiam kikai ku"

"T-t-tidak terimakasih … A-a-aku-u b-ben-benci serangga…"

Kiba membuka jaketnya dan mengibaskannya.

"Sini aku bisa menghangatkanmu. Tubuhku lebih hangat dibandingkan manusia normal biasanya karena aku keturunan Inuzuka."

"Ta-tapi …"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes ! kau ini nanti sakit bodoh. Kau mau sakit dan menggigil kedinginan seperti itu ?"

"Janji kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa ?" Jawabku lirih.

"Hn"

Aku menggeserkan tubuh ku merapat ke badan Kiba. Ia membalikan tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengan dadanya yang bidang. Dia menaruh jaketnya di punggungku lalu memeluku, setelah itu ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti aku dan dirinya. Aku merasa lebih hangat dan lebih baik. Jantungku kembali berdebar-debar. Mengapa selalu seperti ini dan mengapa aku sangat kegirangan berada di posisi seperti ini ? Kiba selalu mampu membuatku seperti orang gila.

* * *

Pagi hari sekitar pukul 5 aku terbangun dan betapa kagetnya diriku ketika aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat wajah kiba ada dihadapan ku. Aku menatapnya dan tanganku bergerak menyentuh hidungnya, lalu jemari ku membelai pipi nya dan kini jemari ku berpindah ke bibirnya. Ya, bibir yang sangat lembut, tipis dan _Kami-sama_ aku sangat ingin menciumnya dan merasakan betapa lembutnya dan kupikir sangat manis. Aku senang melihat tidurnya Kiba, terlihat tenang dan aku pikir dia memang sangat tampan. Aku sudah jatuh hati padanya, aku yakin itu. Karena detak jantung ini selalu berdegup lebih cepat dan perasaan ku berbeda setiap aku berada di dekatnya. Di dekat Kiba _the charming mutt._

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **

* * *

Please kasih Review nya Readers. Maaf kalau kurang bagus but i hope kalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya utk membaca fic ku, aku ucapkan terimakasih. Reviews nya sangat di harapkan banget :D (Aku menerima Kritik dan Saran yang membangun but not Flame one). Arigatou ... ^_^


	4. Charming Mutt and Flower Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. All character belongs to Masashi Kisimoto©

Main pair: Kiba x Ino

Rated : semi M

Warning : Typo, language, much mistake, EYD berantakan. don't like? don't read !

Language : Indonesian

Mata itu terbangun dengan perlahan karena mungkin ia merasakan sentuhan jari ku di bibirnya itu. Kiba sekarang benar-benar terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Aku yang masih berada di dekapannya dengan mataku yang terbuka ini bertatapan dengan matanya kiba yang berwana cokelat itu. Aku merasakan jantung ini seperti mau pecah. Apakah kiba merasakan hal yang sama? Sekian lama hati ini mati dan rusak kini bisa merasakan bedegup lagi. Mata yang selama ini selalu mengalirkan tetesan air kepedihan kini berubah menjadi kering dan berbinar ? Entahlah, hanya Kiba yang mampu membuatku seperti ini. Suara baritone nya Kiba mengaburkan lamunan ku.

"Selamat pagi _princess_."

"Selamat pagi _Mutt_"

"Tumben kamu bangun pagi. Oh ya kamu sudah merasa lebih baik?"

_Kami-sama_ dia begitu perhatian dan _so sweet_. Kamu sudah merasa lebih baik? Ya tentu saja, selama kau disini aku sangat baik sekali, pikirku.

"Oh ya, aku merasa lebih baik. Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah. Lain kali kau tidak boleh memakai baju piyama seperti itu. Kau tahu sendirikan akibatnya."

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau cuacanya akan seperti ini. Lagi pula dirumahku itu hangat jadi piyama ku rata-rata ya tipis seperti ini"

"Dasar kau ini !"

**Kiba's POV**

Mata _aqua _itu tampak cantik sekali di pagi hari ini. Wajahnya yang putih pucat itu berada di dekapanku. Semenjak hati ku kosong kupikir kini Ino mengisi hati ini, tapi aku takut aku akan terjatuh lagi. Seperti ketika aku menyukai Hinata tetapi dia malah jatuh ke pelukan Naruto, tapi apa peduliku ? itu kan cinta monyet dahulu. Ino mengisi hati yang hampa ini tapi … aku yakin aku bukan laki-laki yang dia ingin kan, yang selalu dia ingin kan adalah Sasuke. Si penghianat konoha bodoh itu lah yang dia idamkan dan Sai agak sedikit mirip dengannya jadi bisa kusimpulkan ia memilih Sai atau Shikamaru lah yang dia inginkan bukan aku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Ino dan terduduk. Aku memakai jaket ku dan menoleh ke - arah Ino.

"Hey, aku mau kesungai. Kau mau ikut atau kau akan tidur lagi?"

Dia terdiam menatap selimutnya. Tidak ada jawaban aku pun merangkak keluar dari tenda ku dan berdiri menghirup udara segar.

"K-kiba tunggu, aku mau ikut."

Akhirnya dia menjawab. Ino keluar dari tenda dan berdiri di sebelahku. Aku dan Ino berjalan dengan santai sambil menghirup udara yang segar menyusuri hutan dengan kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar tempat dimana aku dan Ino berjalan. Tidak ada obrolan yang kami bicarakan, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki dan serangga-serangga hutan. Beberapa meter lagi aku dan Ino akan sampai di tepi sungai yang air nya yang mangalir dengan tenang. Aku membuka sandal ku dan memasukan kaki ku kedalam sungai. Ino mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan tapi seperti nya air sungai ini terlalu dingin untuk nya. Baru saja aku akan berbicara dia sudah duluan membuka mulutnya seperti akan berbicara.

"Mengapa kau ingin pergi ke tempat ini di waktu seperti ini?"

"Aku biasanya ketika ingin menenangkan diriku, aku selalu pergi ke tempat yang sunyi dan disana lah aku merenung dan menenangkan diriku dari hiruk-pikuk kehidupan."

"Jadi sekarang kau senang memikirkan sesuatu eh?"

"Sekitar…"

"mmm… boleh kah aku mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Gawat, aku harus jawab apa kalau begini. Apakah ini terlalu cepat? Bagaimana jika aku hancur lagi? _Kami-sama_ bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Aku sangat bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah dia akan tersinggung jika aku mengatakan hal ini? Bukan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat aku jujur padanya.

"Mungkin saat ini kau tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan tapi suatu saat kau akan tahu. Belum tepat waktunya jika aku memberitahu mu sekarang ini. Maafkan aku."

"Begitu yah? Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"terimakasih sudah mengerti aku dan jangan kau coba-coba menggunakan jurus shintenshi mu!"

"Iyaa, iyaa… aku tidak akan menggunakannya kok, tenang saja. Aku kan bilang aku tidak memaksa jadi ya akan ku tunggu apa yang selalu kau pikirkan!"

***Ino's POV***

Aku terdiam memandangi air sungai yang mengalir itu. Apa yang sedang di pikirkannya kali ini? Mengapa dia tidak mau membicarakannya padaku? Andai aku dapat mengerti dirinya mungkin aku sudah tau masalah apa yang ia hadapi sekarang. Akan aku tunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan padaku. Rasanya hati ini sesak sekali saat ini. Kiba, mengapa kau membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini? Andai aku bisa menggenggam mu dan memilikimu, mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita terbahagia dan aku tak akan melepaskan mu pergi dariku. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat ketakutan kehilangan dirinya dariku. Setidaknya suasana disini membantuku merasa lebih baik apalagi Kiba di sisiku yang membuat ku sedikit agak lebih tenang walaupun ia juga hanya terdiam merenung. Kiba mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Kau kenapa Kiba?"

"Aku benar-benar pusing sekali. Semakin aku menutup-nutupinya semakin sulit aku mengontrol perasaanku ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak katakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kau tidak boleh memendam perasaan sendiri. Lebih baik di keluarkan supaya unek-unek mu keluar"

Kiba mengeram kesal dan aku sedikit ketakutan melihat ia seperti itu. Aku tak mau membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Andai aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik sekarang. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di keningnya.

"Aku benci harus mengakui ini. Aku mencintai mu Ino. Aku bukan hanya sekedar suka saja tapi perasaan ini terlalu dalam. Aku tahu aku bukanlah yang kau inginkan, aku bukan laki-laki yang tepat untuk mu. Aku tahu kau akan memilih shikamaru yang pintar atau Sai yang mirip Sasuke dan aku membenci kenyataan itu !"

Apa yang dia katakana tadi ? Dia mencintai ku ? Aku tidak salah dengar ? Aku senang sekali…. _Kami-sama_ terimakasih.

"Apa Kiba? Aku tidak mendengarnya!"

"Kau mendengarnya Ino"

"Kenapa kau harus membencinya? Aku tidak menyukai Shikamaru atau pun Sai. Ya dulu aku sangat terbayang-bayang selalu oleh Sasuke. Dia yang selalu aku harapkan tapi dia lah yang menghancurkan aku, tapi di saat aku berada dalam mimpi kelam ku, dia datang dan mengubah perasaanku. Perasaan yang mengajarkan aku untuk mencintai orang itu dengan tulus dan hal yang berbeda. Aku sangat menyukai dia karena dia dewasa, seksi, _wild,_ pecinta anjing, perhatian dan kuat…"

"Laki-laki itu pasti beruntung sekali bisa di sukai kau, tapi itu pasti bukanlah aku… karena aku tidak seperti itu"

"Kau bodoh, aku baru saja mengatakan tentang dirimu. Jadi yang aku maksud cowo itu ya kamu… Inuzuka Kiba temeeee…."

Mata Kiba terbuka lebar dan berbinar-binar. Aku sangat senang karena ternyata kita saling mencintai satu sama lain. Aku yang selalu terbayang-bayang Sasuke kini bisa terlepas darinya dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih layak mendapatkan cinta kasih dari diriku.

"B-benar kah, I-ino?"

Aku menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Kiba memelukku dengan erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Jadi…. Sekarang… kita pacaran?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak ! tentu saja iya, kau pacarku yang sangat menggemaskan _My charming mutt_…!"

"_My flower princess"_

Kiba menggenggam tanganku se akan-akan tidak mau kehilangan diriku. Ia menyibakan poniku dan menatap mata _aqua_ ku. Hati ini berdetak sangat cepat sekali, entah mengapa. Aku tak kuat melihat wajahnya itu. Kiba yang sangat maskulin sekali, tapi tunggu mengapa jarak wajahku dan dirinya sangat dekat sekali ? mataku dan matanya kini saling terpejam. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan air menyentuh bibirku. Kini aku dan Kiba berciuman. _My first kiss_… oh my..god ! Ia mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, aku membukakan mulutku dan lidah kami saling berpagutan. Tubuh ini serasa semakin memanas. Jemari ku sudah mengacak-ngacak rambut _shaggy_ Kiba dan Kiba memegang leherku dan mengusap-usap punggung ku. Ciumannya semakin memanas dan ganas tapi sesuatu di balik semak-semak memaksa aku dan Kiba harus berhenti dari aktivitas tadi. Kiba berjalan mengecek ke balik semak-semak tapi tidak ada apa-apa, hanya seekor kucing. Kiba merangkul ku dan mencium pipiku.

"Kau tahu kitakan belum mandi dan gosok gigi tau."

"Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku bersama mu apapun akan aku lakukan sekalipun itu menjijikan atau mengantarku ke kematianku"

"_aww you're so sweet baby"_ sambil mencubit pipinya.

Wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku sangat bahagia sekali di pagi hari ini, sampai-sampai tak terasa matahari sudah terbit. Aku dan Kiba mecuci muka di sungai, setelah itu kami memutuskan kembali ke tempat dimana kami memasang tenda. Sesampai kami disana, Shino sudah terbangun dan melatih kikai-kikai nya.

"Kalian dari mana saja?"

"Kami habis dari sungai"

"Hn"

Kiba memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil saja melihatnya. Kiba tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya di telingaku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Nanti ketika kita sudah sampai di Iwagakure, aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi terpotong?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget. Dia ingin melanjutkannya lagi? Dasar Kiba, dalam misi seperti ini pun ia semapt memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, baiklah tapi tunggu di Konoha. Aka nada surprise untukmu"

"Kau ini, awas saja kalau macam-macam."

"Tidak, tidak. Apapun yang terjadi aku bersamamu selalu."

Aku tersenyum senang dan hanya Shino saja lah sekarang yang celingukan sendirian tidak mengerti apa yang Aku dan Kiba bicarakan tadi .

* * *

Please RnR :D and no Flames. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun di butuhkan sekali. :D maaf banget aku baru update sekarang karena aku lagi sibuk intensif bahas jerman di sekolah dan banyak tugas banget jadi ya baru bisa upload sekarang... maaf juga kalo ada yang kurang puas dengan ceritanya. Thanks to read my story., thanks juga buat silent reads .. but please Revieeewwww :D :D

* * *

**read me :**

Cupcup Bidam : Arigatouu sudah review Fanfic story ku.. ;D iya sih EYD suka berantakan -_- dan pasti di chapter ini sama aja . apa makin ancur malah? ahha.. mmm,, udah keliatan tuh perasaannya mereka di chapter 4 ini :D kira-kira di Iwagakure Kiba pengen apa yaaa ? :D :D

Shinji Tanaka : Arigatouu udah review Fanfic story ku.. :D aku senang ada yang suka dg fic aku hehe :D :D maaf yaa aku baru update skrg hehe.. ;D

Indri. Yani : ada lemonnya gk yah ? :) follow aja deh storynya .. mau nya ada lemonnya apa enggak ? :D

Iztii Marshall : thanks for review :D nanti aku perbaiki lagi kesalahan penulisan aku, gk tau nih di chapter ini kaya gimana =)) tadinya mau lemon langsung tapi.. pengen bikin penasaran dulu :D tadinya juga mau aku tulis semi M tapi takut ada yg protes kalo adegan itu tuh lemon, makannya aku tulis M , ntar aku ganti deh hehe =))

Moku - Chan : Maaafkan aku baru update sekarang moku-Chan... :( apakah chapter ini kurang panjang ? xD pengen banget ya buru-buru ngelemon ? :D eheh

* * *

buat yg udah review tapi gk aku jawab maaf banget tapi thanks banget udah review... please review my FanFic story more ! :D love ya all xoxo


	5. Revange and Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. All character belongs to Masashi Kisimoto©

Main pair: Kiba x Ino

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, language, much mistake, EYD berantakan. don't like? don't read !

Language : Indonesian

* * *

***Ino's POV***

3 Jam sudah berlalu dan kini kami sampai di desa Iwagakure. Kami memasuki desa yang memang sangat berbeda lingkungannya dengan Konoha. Kiba berjalan disebelahku sambil memegang tanganku seakan seperti seseorang ingin merebutku dari dirinya, tapi aku menyukai hal itu dari Kiba. Sifat protective dan _wild side_ nya yang paling aku suka. Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata dirinya saat pagi hari tadi – 3 jam yang lalu. Ku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Shino yang tadinya tidak begitu peduli namun saat matanya melihat aku bergandengan dengan Kiba, raut wajahnya berubah seakan ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan di dalam otaknya. Ia menghela nafas yang cukup berat dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kejadian yang sangat langka untuk melihat seorang Ino dan Kiba jalan bergandengan seperti itu"

"Emang masalah untuk mu huh?" jawab Kiba.

"Tidak juga, bukan urusanku. Setahuku kalian rival dan sekarang … kalian berjalan bergandengan tangan!"

"Oh ya aku lupa memberitahu mu, aku dan Ino sekarang _officially dating_" jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum melirik ke arah ku.

Shino tidak memberikan respon apapun. Kiba mengangkatkan bahunya dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Shino setengah berteriak "Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kalian berdua jadian?"

"Shino kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak! Lihat semua orang melihatmu seperti _– oh mungkin lelaki itu gila berteriak seperti wanita ditengah desa!" _Jawab ku.

"Baiklah, maaf. Jadi kapan kalian Jadian?"

"Tadi pagi sebelum kau terbangun di pinggir sungai"

"Hn, bagus jadi aku tidak usah mendengar pertengkaran bodoh kalian lagi. Kalau begitu percepatlah jalan kalian mungkin pangeran itu sudah menunggu kita."

Kiba dan aku tidak menggubris komentar dan perintah dia. Kini kami berada di depan gerbang masuk kediaman pangeran Iwagakure – Tuan Yamada. Para penjaga disana menghentikan langkah kami dan mulai mengintrogasi kami bertiga.

"Kalian siapa dan ada keperluan apa datang kemari? Sepertinya kalian bukan penduduk disini"

"Kami adalah shinobi Konoha yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga Tuan Yamada mengirimkan sesuatu yang penting ke desa lain, dan ya kami bukan penduduk desa sini. Kami dari konoha seperti yang tadi kujelaskan" Jawab Shino.

"Ada bukti kalian lah yang dikirim konoha?"

Kami memperlihatkan _head protector_ kami yang ada lambang desa Konoha. Penjaga itu mempersilahkan kami masuk dan seorang pelayan datang menjeput kami dengan sangat ramah.

"Ah ninja konoha sudah datang. Selamat datang di desa kami. Mari saya antarkan ke tempat Tuan Yamada."

Kami tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ruangan Tuan Yamada itu, pangeran desa ini. Pelayan itu membuka pintu dan berdiri dihadapan tuannya. Ia membungkukan badannya – memberi hormat pada sang pangeran yang terduduk di kursi nyaman miliknya.

"Selamat siang yang mulia Tuan Yamada. Ninja konoha yang dikirim sudah datang."

"Oh, waktu yang tepat! Aku sudah menunggu sedari tadi." Jawab pangeran sambil berdiri mendekati kita bertiga.

"Perkenalkan kami Shinobi konoha. Saya Shino, di sebelah kanan saya Ino dan satu lagi Kiba."

"Senang bertemu kalian! Apa kalian sudah mengerti tugas kalian?"

"Intinya kami mengerti. Kami di tugaskan untuk menjaga pengiriman benda penting milik anda kedesa lain, ya dengan kata lain seperti penjaga, bukan begitu?" jawab Kiba.

"Ya, benar. Mungkin kalian lelah setelah perjalanan jauh kalian, aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan makan siang untuk kalian dan kamar kalian untuk beristirahat. Tuan kojiko tolong antarkan mereka ke kamarnya."

"Baiklah tuan." Jawab pelayan itu, lalu menoleh menghadapi kami. "Mari ikut saya mengantarkan anda ke tempat istirahat kalian"

Kami mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Kami melawati koridor yang lumayan besar dan melawati kebun di kediaman Tuan Yamada, lalu belok sedikit kami sampai di kamar untuk kami beristirahat.

"Kamar yang sebelah kiri untuk Tuan Shino dan Tuan Kiba dan untuk yang di sebelah kanan untuk Nona Ino. Jangan khawatir Tuan Kiba, kasur nya terpisah. Jika perlu bantuan panggil saja saya."

"baiklah, terimakasih Tuan Kojiko."

"selamat menikmati istirahat anda."

Aku memasuki kamar ku dan melihat sekeliling kamar. Kamar ini cukup besar dan nyaman, apalagi dekorasi dan warna cat yang terang membuatku menyukai kamar ini. Lukisan klasik tertempel di dinding dengan figura yang terbuat dari emas. Aku yakin Tuan Yamada ini cukup kaya. Aku menaruh tas ku di dekat lemari dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badanku yang lelah ini.

30 menit kemudian aku sudah berada di meja makan bersama Kiba, Shino dan Tuan Yamada. Kami makan siang bersama dengan hidangan yang membuat rasa laparku hilang. Shino ber bicara di tengah-tengah makannya.

"Jadi kapan kita memulai misi ini?"

"mungkin besok jika cuacanya mendukung"

"hn"

Hanya ada suara sendok dan piring yang terdengar setelah percakapan pendek tadi, tapi tiba-tiba Kiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memang sebegitu berharga dan berbahaya kah benda yang akan dikirim itu?"

"Ya, bahkan aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya dan kami butuh pengawalan ninja yang handal. Dari hasil pengamatan ninja Konoha dan Suna lah yang memiliki shinobi-shinobi hebat. Jadi aku lebih memilih Konoha karena catatan baiknya serta ninja cantik pun hadir dalam misi ini"

Kiba mengangkatkan halisnya dan menatan pangeran itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ninja cantik?"

"Ya, Nona Ino. Bukankah ia begitu cantik dan mempesona? Aku tidak menyangka kunoichi Konoha sangat hebat dan cantik pula."

"oh ya, tentu saja dia cantik. Kau terpesona olehnya eh?" jawabnnya dengan nada dingin. Aku tahu mungkin ia cemburu pada Tuan Yamada.

"bisa jadi ! Aku tak menolak jika ia menjadi pendampingku di desa ini"

"Pendamping?"

"ya, menjadi permaisuri ku"

Kiba yang sedang meneguk minumnya tersedak oleh kata-kata Tuan Yamada. Kelewat kesal ia malah menyudahi makannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf Tuan, aku butuh kebelakang sebentar"

"Silahkan"

***Kiba's POV***

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mecuci muka ku. Aku menatap diriku kedalam kaca yang berada di hadapanku.

Apa-apaan maksud pangeran itu? Si rambut hijau dan so pangeran itu. Kau pikir kau bisa melangkahi mayat ku sebelum kau mampu menikahi Ino? Ha, tidak! Ino cuman punya miliku dan aku tidak membagikannya dengan orang lain. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekali, jika bukan karena misi ini aku akan menghajarnya meskipun ia seorang pangeran. Cih, seenaknya saja merebut kekasih orang.

Aku berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan emosi masih di dalam pikiranku ditambah lagi saat aku berjalan melewari pertigaan koridor aku melihat si Yamada itu mengantarkan Ino ke kamarnya. Tunggu, dia ke… kamarnya? Apa-apaan ini? Shino dimana ia ? ah aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Ino si Yamada itu memegang tangan _my princess_ ku! Dan tunggu, dia mencium tangannya dan pipinya? Aku kesal sekali dan aku sengaja saja berjalan dihadapan mereka menuju kamarku.

"_Congratulation_, Ino."

Ino hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun. Ia seperti boneka manekin di toko-toko yang ada. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Mengapa ia tidak melawan atau mengatakan sesuatu pada Yamada bodoh itu? Oh apa ia tergoda sekarang oleh ketampanan _majesty_ – tuan Yamada? Bagus sekali dan kini aku berpikir untuk balas dendam padanya. Akan ku beri pelajaran kau Ino.

"eh, tuan Yamada, apa sore ini aku bisa keluar sebentar mengelilingi desa?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin di temani?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan pergi ke kantor ku. Kalau perlu apa-apa panggil saja tuan Kojiko."

"Siap."

Aku menyeringai dengan licik di hadapan Ino dan dia menatapku bingung? Heh, dia bahkan tak berbicara apa-apa atau menjelas kan sesuatu? _Fine_, kita lihat Ino sayang apa yang aku rasakan. Aku pergi dari hadapannya dan berjalan menjauhi koridor kamar ku. Suara Ino menghentikan langkahku.

"Mau kemana kau Kiba? Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu dank au tidak mengajak ku?"

"Bukan urusanmu dan pikirkan mengapa aku begitu?"

"Apa karena kejadian tadi?"

"Menurut mu ?"

Aku memutarkan mataku dengan tatapan bosan dan pergi berjalan dengan dingin. Aku yakin Ino diam tapi dia mengikutiku di belakang. Kau tidak cukup cerdik untuk membuntutiku dan aku pura-pura bodoh tidak mengetahui itu.

Aku berjalan di tengah-tengah desa, aku menoleh sedikit memastikan Ino masih membuntutiku dan ternyata benar, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Aku berjalan menuju tempat casino dan disana aku melihat banyak wanita cantik dan seksi yah walaupun tidak ada duanya dengan Ino. Mereka mudah aku ajak tidur dan aku tinggalkan besoknya tapi itu bukan niatku kesini, niat ku untuk membuat Ino merasakan apa yang ku rasa tadi dan membuat ia sadar kesalahannya. Aku mendekati gadis yang berambut panjang – brunette dan memakai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki seksinya. Aku melihat ke arah ruangan dan aku melihat Ino sedang duduk di depan meja dan pura-pura membaca Koran? Taktik yang bodoh ini. Kau gila membaca Koran di tempat casino? Dan yah aku pun gila mendatangi tempat ini di sore hari tapi tempat ini layaknya seperti malam terus. Pengunjung selalu datang hanya untuk minum, berjudi dan … sex ? Gadis sasaran pelampiasan ku sekarang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Hei, kau baru ya?"

"ya begitulah. Aku kiba dari Konoha."

"Aku Yuki, kau mau main casino?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melepas kejenuhan ku saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku suka rambutmu"

"sungguh? Bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

"Ya, kau cantik dan seksi. Kalau saja kau tidak punya pacar akan ku jadikan kau pacarku"

"tahu dari mana aku punya pacar?"

"Gadis seperti mu tidak mungkin tidak punya, benar?"

"ya sih, tapi aku mau saja kok denganmu, kau ini lucu, tampan dan seksi"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu sebagai tanda perkenalan pertama kau mau mencium pipiku? Hanya pipi saja!"

"kau yakin hanya itu?"

"ya, yang lainnya untuk nanti saja."

Yuki mencium pipiku dan aku melirik Ino. Dia kesal sekarang dan cemburu. Ya Ino kau merasakan apa yang tadi aku rasakan. Ia mendekati ku sekarang, aku harus siap dengan apapun yang terjadi.

*Ino's POV*

Lihat seringai nya itu! Apa-apaan ini? Wanita jalang itu mencium pipinya? Apa yang kiba katakana tadi? Berani-berani nya ia seperti itu. Aku akan memberi Kiba pelajaran dan wanita jalang itu. Aku di depan Kiba sekarang yang sedang tersenyum bercanda dengan wanita itu.

"Kau sedang apa Kiba? Sebaik nya kau pulang!"

"Hey ino, sejak kapan kau disini? Pulang? Apa hakmu menyuruhku pulang?"

"Hak ku? Sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu. Heh kau _bitch_ apa yang kau lakukan pada Kiba?"

"Penting aku menjawab pertanyaan mu? _Stupid blonde_"

"Apa kau bilang? Kiba sebaiknya sekarang juga kau kembali. Shino menunggu untuk training mungkin?"

"aha, baiklah. Kau menang!" "yuki, sepertinya aku pulang sekarang. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi disini, sampai jumpa." Kata kiba sambil mencium tangan wanita yang bernama Yuki itu.

Aku menarik tangan Kiba karena dia sudah kelewatan. Apa maksud dia melakukan itu dihadapanku? Aku bertanya pada dia tapi hanya serengai licik nya yang aku dapat. Sampai di rumah Tuan yamada pun ia tetap tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Saat di depan kamar ku karena aku kesal aku menarik dia dan menampar pipinya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu menamparku?"

"Jawabku Kiba, mengapa kau mencium tangan wanita itu dan membiarkan dia mencium pipimu? Kau tak waras huh atau kau bosan dengan ku?"

Kiba mendorong ku ke tembok sedikit kasar dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ku – meninggalkan beberapa inci antara aku dan Kiba. Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Amarah – kesal – kesakitan , itu yang kulihat di matanya. Aku tak berani menatap matanya. Aku tak pernah melihat Kiba semarah ini dan seperti itu. Ketika aku mau pergi ia menahan tangan ku dengan kasar.

"Tatap aku Ino." Dengan nada yang intonasinya agak keras, tapi aku tak mau menatapnya.

"Kau dengar Ino? Tatap aku." Karena aku tidak mau ia meraih daguku memaksa untuk menatap matanya dan itu berhasil aku menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"kau sedih ? Kesal? Jengkel melihat pacar mu di cium orang seperti itu di hadapanmu? Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja dan kau melakukannya di depan ku, kau selingkuhi aku terang-terangan. Kau lebih memilih wanita menjijikan itu di banding aku."

"Masih tidak sadar nona cantik? Yamada mencium pipimu dan tangan mu di hadapanku. Aku diam bukan karena membiarkan tapi aku akan membalas. Kau tahu salahmu sekarang huh?"

"Menurut ku itu wajar saja dan ia menghormati ku dan ucapan perkenalan denganku makannya aku diam ya walau sedikit kaget."

"Wajar katamu? Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk pertanyaan mu tadi. Wajar wanita itu mencium pipiku dan aku mencium tangannya, dan mungkin kau juga akan bilang wajar jika Tuan muda itu meniduri mu huh?"

"maafkan aku Kiba, aku tahu salahku sekarang dan tidak… itu memang tidak wajar, maaf Kiba. Aku mengerti sekarang."

Kiba masih menatapku serius dan amarahnya tidak begitu menggebu-gebu seperti tadi. Ya ini salahku membiarkan Yamada melakukan itu dan aku tidak sadar akan hal itu. Aku tak mau berhadapan lagi dengan Kiba yang marah. Aku tak mau melihat ia marah seperti itu atau lebih dari itu. Aku tak kuat menahan air mata ini hingga akhirnya jatuh. Aku tak berani melihat Kiba. Aku hanya menundukan wajahku ke kaki ku. Kiba mengangkat dagu ku lagi untuk menatap mata nya lagi.

"Kau janji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada siapapun akan statusku dengan mu?"

"Aku janji dan kau harus janji jangan tinggalkan aku atau dekat dengan wanita lain."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja mendapatkan 5 wanita seperti tadi dalam satu hari dan menidurinya dalam waktu sekejap tapi aku tidak mau karena kau lebih berharga dari mereka. Kau adalah bagian hidupku. Kau mengerti? Ini janji ku kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tapi kematian yang memisahkan."

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataannya. Tak ku sangka Kiba sangat mencintaiku seperti itu. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Aku membalas ciumannya yang penuh kasih sayang dan lembut. Namun, lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh cinta dan nafsu. Nafas Kiba sudah mulai tidak beraturan dan memburu.

"Kau ingat pernyataan ku tadi pagi di perkemahan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"_I want you now so bad my sweet princess."_

**TBC**

* * *

Cukup panjang kah chapter ini ? :D lagi semangat nulis Fic nya hehe .. maaf kalau ceritanya gaje, abal dan membosankan ! please Review dong ! tanpa review kalian aku tak bisa melanjutkan Fic ini.. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat di butuh kan.. :D but no flame please ! terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu nya utk membaca Fic Freak ku ini.. :D *bow down* Thanks juga buat yang review chapter ku sebelum nya! :D

.

.

.

Chinatsu Chi-nyan : hehe terimakasih udah baca and review fic ku :D teehee.. siaapp aku terusin berkarya pastinya :D

Moku - chan : hmm, ya sih chapter kemarin pendek .. maaf kan akuu .. *di timpuk moku - chan* semoga chapter ini satisfying .. eheheh

* * *

buat Silent reader terimakasih juga udah baca Fic ku ini.. :) semoga chapter ini agak memuaskan kalian teehee.. :* :D -hugs and kisses-


End file.
